Uris, Kangaryuus Natsus and the Jiros oh My!
by 8033ryoyama
Summary: 2759  Tsuna and gokudera go over to Yamamoto's house, 8033  and later Yamamoto and Ryohei go to see a movie in an empty theatere.


**My fist fanfic on the site I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Uris, Kangaryuus Na-tsus and the Jiros oh My!**

Yamamoto was so tired and sore from today's practice. He was ready to go home when he heard a familiar voice.

"YO, TAKASHI!"

Ryohei came bounding up to him, "I won an extreme boxing contest and I got movie tickets and $50!" Ryohei was talking loudly as usual Yamamoto like that he found his voice amazing unlike most people that found it annoying. "So do you want to go see an extreme movie with me, kyoko is going to spring break with Kurokawa!" Ryohei had invited him to the movies, just him, and Yamamoto started blushing furiously.

"Senpai… um… sure," Yamamoto was looking away to hide his blushing face.

"EATREME! I'll come to your house later," Ryohei then left jogging while punching at the air.

'_He really wants to see a movie with me' _he has wanted to do something like this with him for a while now but he couldn't ask him or else it would cause a weird situation.

He was working at his family's sushi shop like usual when Tsuna and Gokudera showed up, "Yo, guys want some sushi it's on the house," Yamamoto offered them because he was in such a good mood. "Baseball freak we are here since _Judaime'_s mom left and looked the door when Tsuna didn't have the key."

"Oh, well you can stay here for a while my room is up the stairs and the first room on the right."

"Thanks Yamamoto," Tsuna said embarrassed about the whole situation.

"My shift ends in thirty minutes I'll be up then, okay?"

"Whatever baseball freak"

And they disappeared up the stairs.

After the thirty minutes he went up stairs and heard some weird noises.

"Aaah… aaah, Judaime"

That was Gokudera voice and he went in his room to see Tsuna with his cock in gokudera's tight ass.

"aah… baseball…idiot… what are you… doing… here," Tsuna was in hyper mode so he kept pumping into Gokudera not caring about Yamamoto.

"haha…" Yamamoto laughed an unsure kinda freaked laugh, "I'll leave you two alone for a while." So he did as he said.

Tsuna kept going deeper and deeper each time and rubbing against Gokudera's prostate. Gokudera was in a trance of both pleasure and pain. "Judaime… please… faster," gokudera pleaded to his boss, and Tsuna did exactly that. Gokudera was at his limit, "Tenth I'm cumming!" he said as he burst all over his abdomen and face.

Tsuna was out of hyper mode now and he started licking cum off of Hayato's chest, "Gokudera I'm almost…" Tsuna stopped talking and let out a loud moan and he released all inside gokudera.

"I'm sorry for doing it inside you," Tsuna looked away.

"It's ok it was amazing Judaime," Tsuna and gokudera then left noticing that Yamamoto had already gone somewhere else.

Ryohei came to Yamamoto's house as he walked back down the stairs noticing his friends having fun, "TAKESHI!" Ryohei screamed at his door, "LET'S GO SEE AN EXTREME MOVIE!" So the two left for the movie theater and they heard a loud moan.

Yamamoto then laughed a little under his breath.

Ryohei and Yamamoto decided on an action movie. "That girl looks really extreme doesn't she Takeshi." Ryohei screamed out and surprisingly no one was there except them. "Um-yeah," Yamamoto replied thinking the same thing but about Ryohei. Ryohei looked around and looked confused, "where is everybody?"

"I don't know I think a new movie came out today and the bakery is having a sale, so that could be it."

"Extreme," Ryohei replied.

As the movie went on Takashi turned to Ryohei to see a large bulge in his shorts. Yamamoto quickly got a hard-on too, _he was huge_. Ryohei yawned and made sure that they were the only people, "Aaaah, I need to do some extreme jerking I can't take it anymore," He look over at his friend, "Your hard to we can both extremely jack off." '_This has to be a dream'_ He thought then Ryohei took out his huge thick cock wet with precum and put a hand on it, "What's wrong you aren't gonna do it too?" Takeshi then snapped out of the trance he was in staring at Ryohei's cock, "Um… yeah," Yamamoto pulled out his long, hard, throbbing cock.

"WOW, TAKESHI YOURS IS PRETTY BIG, BUT I BET IT ISN'T BIGGER THAN MINE!"

Yamamoto was stunned at the statement and confused about how amazing this whole situation was, "Let's compare our extreme sizes!" Ryohei said as he moved into the isle in between the seats, "Come on Takeshi." Yamamoto wasn't going to lose his chance, but he was also nervous so he only sat beside him. "How are we supposed to compare sizes with you over there?" Ryohei exclaimed as he moved in front of Yamamoto.

Ryohei put his cock up against his friend's and he let out a moan.

"Aah-mmph" Takeshi was bucking at the movement of their lengths rubbing each other. Ryohei started to kiss Takeshi with great passion and started jacking off their cocks pushed together. "Aah-aah…" Yamamoto felt ryohei's cock against his own and his hands moving up and down around them, and they kissed for a while and Ryohei started fingering his new found lover in preparation.

Takashi screamed out as Ryohei went from one finger to three, "mmph-aah aah" Ryohei started moaning even more, "I can't take it anymore are you ready for my extreme cock?" Ryohei then spread Yamamoto's legs and penetrated him. They both let out moans of pleasure. Ryohei then continued to pump his cock into his friend.

"ha-haa," Takashi was panting and then Ryohei found the _'spot'_ and he started going faster.

"I'm …haa… extremely… mmmh cu-AAAHHH!" Ryohei had cum all inside of Yamamoto and Yamamoto came all over himself and Ryohei at the same time.

"Extreme wasn't it," Ryohei said with a pleasured look on his face and Yamamoto let out a slight laugh.

**Will there be annother chapter?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
